I Ate All Your Halloween Candy
by mursarmyoftwo
Summary: Yeah so Santana didn't really eat her five adorable kids Dani Blaine Rachel Quinn Noah Halloween candy did she and what does her wife Brittany thinkk about it. Yeah summary sucks Wanky but you know you wanna read it


**Title – I Ate All Of Your Halloween Candy (Brittana Style)**

**Summary – Santana and Brittany Pretend to their five kids Rachel, Quinn, Dani,Noah and Blaine that they ate all their Halloween Candy.**

**The Lopez Family Ages**

**Santana Lopez – Thirty Two Years Old**

**Brittany Susan Lopez - Thirty Two Years Old**

**Noah Antonio Lopez – Eight Years Old**

**Rachel Barbara Lopez – Five Years Old**

**Quinn Lucy Lopez – Five Years Old**

**Dani Demi Lopez – Four Years Old**

**Blaine Devon Lopez – Four Years Old**

**A/N hope you enjoy by the way don't own glee if I did Brittana would still be together it wouldn't be the Klaine show because I would totally put Blaine and Dani together cause I mean they would make the most attractive babies on the planet oh and also Quinn and Puck would have gotten married and kept Beth so enjoy.**

Brittany stood taking pictures of her precious little four year old Blaine who was decked out in a Batman costume and stood beside him was her little tom boy Dani dressed as Robin beside him and Brittany didn't even try to make her be a princess like her sisters. "Babe are you ready to see the most prettiest princesses of all time" Santana said coming downstairs following were her two five year old daughters Rachel who wore a light yellow dress with a ribbon in her hair " look mommy I am Belle and mami put the red ribbon in my hair" Rachel said excited to go trick or treating " I know I see hat honey you look adorable" Brittany admired " what about me mommy do I look pretty too" Quinn looked over wearing a light blue dressed clearly as Cinderella " You both look absolutely gorgeous like your mommy"Santana said taking pictures of them then suddenly Noah came running downstairs in a Prince costume "Oh My God you look sooo cute" Brittany gushed trying to give him a hug " But Mom Princes aren't cute they're handsome

Noah whined "right no more whining and moaning it's time for candy" Santana shouted

**Sponge bob voice _* Six Hours Later *_**

All of the kids where ready for bed Dani and Blaine were passed out on each of Santana's shoulders and Noah had Quinn asleep on his back and Rachel was holding onto Brittany's hand but was practically sleepwalking. Once all the kids were in bed and asleep Santana was sitting at the table on her laptop going over details for a case she was working on when she noticed the kid's candy sitting in rows on the fireplace "hey Britt I know this may seem a bit mean but I saw a challenge on Jimmy Kimmel and he issued a challenge to the mothers of America to pretend to their kids that they ate all their Halloween candy" Britt looked at her as if she had just kicked a puppy " San that is one of the meanest things you can ever do why would you ever do that" San raised an eyebrow " please you don't have to have anything to do with it please just help me hide it" Santana pouted "fine but when the kids scream and cry your getting the blame" Santana smirked _And people say im whipped all I had to do was pout mwuhahaha._

**The Next Evening**

All the kids came running jumping all over their parents excited for their candy "mami,mami can we have our candy now please" Noah smiled Santana "yes please please mami" the kids said in unison "what candy?" Santana laughed "mami" Noah screamed and Rachel burst into tears "awwww mami's mean isn't she" Brittany said "yeah" Noah said while stuck in between the emotions angry and sad "aren't you sad Dani and Blaine" Brittany said looking and the two "not really I just want you to be happy" Dani said cutely "yeah I want you to be happy too" Blaine said agreeing with his twin giving his mommy and mami a sloppy kiss " HOW DARE YOU EAT MY CANDY" Noah screamed and knocked over a chair with tears in his eyes while Quinn sat quietly watching sponge bob "you know we should eat healthy anyway" Brittany said to Rachel "NO you can eat your healthy stuff cause your fat" Rachel s

creamed this caused Santana to burst out laughing " Guys, Guys I was kidding here is your candy" Santana pulled their treats out from behind the sofa "Ugh you do this like everyday" Noah moaned this also caused Brittany to burst out laughing "that wasn't very nice" Quinn said from her place on the couch " yeah it wasn't it was mommy's idea" Santana said sneakily "What" Brittany choked on her water "yeah it was" Santana smirked _oh you are sooooo_ _sleeping on the couch tonight _Brittany thought Santana must have seen the thought like a big banner cause she quickly rushed over and kissed her wife firmly on the lips " I love you baby"

Santana tried " I love you too but it's not gonna change my mind" Britt smiled at her _Im such an idiot sometimes _Santana said to herself

**3:30 am **

Santana lay on the couch watching the video from earlier and stopped at the bit where Dani said she only wanted her to be happy and only one thought went through her mind _**TOTALLY WORTH IT**_

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT AND I AM PLANNING A STORY SOON BUT I WANNA MAKE SURE I HAVE A FEW CHAPTERS BEFORE I POST IT BYE GUYS AND REMEMBER TO STAY CHEEKY ;)**_


End file.
